Mil y una noches
by Alba Adler
Summary: Después de pasar varios años escondiéndose en las ciudades libres, Jaime Lannister regresa para entregarse a Daenerys y a lo largo de varias noches le cuenta a ciertos visitantes nocturnos las razones que tiene para hacerlo.
1. Noche 1

_Me tardé un poquito más de lo planeado, pero aquí está. A ver que les parece. Sé que el capítulo es muy cortito, pero es sólo una especie de prologo. _

_Ya saben, los personajes no son míos. Yo sólo le rezo a San R. R. Martin todas las noches para que también él tenga una debilidad por los tullidos, bastardos y cosas rotas y les dé a estos dos algo parecido a un happy ending._

_Antes de seguir, quiero agradecer otra vez los reviews que recibí los últimos días, porque me hicieron tremendamente feliz y me animaron a seguir adelante con esto, y ya no más paja. A leer se ha dicho! ;)_

* * *

**_1. Noche 1_**

No recordaba que las murallas alrededor de la Puerta de Hierro fueran tan altas. Quizás porque nunca las había cruzado con tan fuertes probabilidades de no volver a salir por ellas con vida.

El sol había estado quemando con fuerza durante la mayor parte del día y, a media tarde, una lluvia intensa pero rápida cayó sobre Desembarco del Rey, lo que provocó un clima que causaba bochorno e incomodidad. La primavera estaba terminando y el clima anunciaba la llegada del verano con descaro. Para un hombre que había dado por sentado no sobrevivir al último invierno aquello debía considerarse una bendición.

Una carreta pasó a su lado y lo salpicó de barro, pero los hombres que iban custodiando la mercancía ni siquiera le dirigieron una mirada de disculpa. Disfrutó del anonimato. Para todos a su alrededor no era más que un extranjero, un forastero llegado de las ciudades libres seguramente para comerciar.

Pocas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. La torre destruida por el incendio durante la toma de la Fortaleza había sido reconstruida y el camino principal había sido repavimentado, pero fuera de eso sólo los estandartes con el dragón de tres cabezas marcaban alguna diferencia. La vida en poniente no parecía acusar su ausencia como tampoco nunca antes dio demasiadas muestras de reconocer su presencia.

Llevaba el cabello corto y la plata en él, con pasos lentos pero seguros, ganaba terreno al oro. El muñón de su mano derecha permanecía oculto bajo la capa y nunca había estado tan lejos de sentirse el León de Lannister. En ese momento seguía siendo simplemente Jaime, el pequeño comerciante de Pentos que era feliz con una vida sencilla alejado del juego de tronos.

Sin embargo, el maldito juego había reclamado su participación y ya no podía negarse a jugar esa última partida que sabía de sobra estaba destinado a perder.

Recuperando su sonrisa burlona se preguntó qué tan bien parados quedarían los encargados de su búsqueda cuando él tocara a sus puertas y se entregara voluntariamente. Permaneció largo rato de pie frente a uno de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada. Por pura arrogancia eligió al de aspecto más feroz. El hombre lo observó sin reconocerlo, más molesto por su insolencia que por la amenaza que pudiera representar.

Todavía en ese momento podía darse la vuelta, tomar el primer barco que encontrara y regresar a casa. El guardia apretó el puño de su espada con gesto amenazador. Jaime sólo tenía que mirar hacia otro lado, retroceder un paso y desaparecer. Volver a casa, a la única vida que había disfrutado.

Trató de memorizar el intenso azul del cielo, ese tono profundo y alegre que siempre le recordaba un par de ojos capaces de desnudarle el alma en un instante. Respiró profundamente hasta llenar sus pulmones con el aroma a tierra húmeda, a barro fresco, a gente. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en los sonidos a su alrededor: el vuelo de las palomas sobre su cabeza, las ruedas de las carretas golpeando las piedras del camino en su eterno recorrido, el sutil silbido del viento… las voces. Sabía que entre todas las trivialidades echaría de menos las voces.

Todavía podía regresar sin enfrentar mayores consecuencias…

—Quiero ver a tu reina, muchacho —por su tono aquello sonó más como una orden que a una petición.

Seguía siendo un Lannister, después de todo, y un Lannister no suplica ni ruega. Los Lannister dirigen y ordenan. Los Lannister no bajaban la mirada ante nadie, ni siquiera en medio de la más humillante derrota. Tontamente se sintió satisfecho con la idea de ser él quien finalmente hubiera decidido cuándo se llevaría acabo ese encuentro. No se presentaba vencido ni derrotado, era él quien estaba decidiendo dónde y cuándo hacer la jugada final y acabar de una vez por todas con el juego.

Para su sorpresa, sus palabras despertaron la hilaridad del guardia. El hombre llamó a su compañero y señaló a Jaime antes de hacer una reverencia tan pronunciada que la punta de su espada rozó el suelo. Jaime recordó los lejanos tiempos en que su simple presencia era bienvenida con un reverencia parecida, pero real.

—¡Hey, Gion! Ser Pordiosero, pide audiencia con Su Majestad. Seguramente ella estará engalanándose para recibirlo, ¿no lo crees? —el hombre dio un golpe en las costillas al otro para remarcar su punto.

Gion se unió a las carcajadas de su compañero y por un momento ambos se olvidaron de la presencia de Jaime. Él cruzó los brazos para dejar bien visible la falta de su mano derecha y cuando la risa de los hombres menguó lentamente, fue su turno de sonreír.

—Me atrevería a asegurar que ella lleva años esperándome. Si no me crees sólo hazle saber que Jaime Lannister está aquí. No me extrañaría que ella en persona saliera a recibirme en cuanto se entere de que el Matarreyes está tocando a su puerta y quiere saludarla.

Toda risa cesó de golpe. Ambos guardias tomaron las espadas con presteza y las dirigieron hacia él, repentinamente considerándolo una amenaza real. Lo estudiaron con más calma: cabello dorado, ojos verdes, muñón en el brazo derecho, sonrisa pedante, ¿quién otro, además del Matarreyes, encajaba en esa descripción?

Él no dejó de sonreír.

Al final —y su ego se vio mortalmente herido por ese hecho—, la reina no salió a recibirlo. Aunque sí le brindó su hospitalidad con generosidad: le fue asignada una celda en la parte alta de la torre reconstruida, contaba con un catre duro cubierto con algo de paja, una manta raída, pero limpia; pan, carne seca y agua fresca. No podía quejarse, había pasado la noche en peores posadas en su camino rumbo al norte.

Y el clímax de la gentileza llegó cuando el carcelero apenas le colocó una cadena en el tobillo. Podía recorrer toda la celda de esquina a esquina. Resultaba gratificante saber que cuando le cortaran la cabeza sus piernas estarían bien ejercitadas.

Una considerable mejora frente a sus anteriores cautiverios. Incluso tenía una ventana para gozar de algo de luz y aire fresco. Una ventana que daba al puerto y que durante todo el primer día le dio consuelo imaginando que si lograba forzar la vista conseguiría ver lo que sucedía del otro lado del mar, que quizás si concentraba su mirada lo necesario en un punto lejano sería capaz de echar un vistazo a la vida que había dejado atrás y, aunque fuera sólo por un instante, ser parte de ella otra vez.

Su Majestad no lo honró con su presencia el primer día de su estancia; tampoco lo hizo su hermano, Tyrion. Probablemente creían necesario quebrar su voluntad con incertidumbre. Debilitarlo con una demora que pudiera hacerlo abrigar esperanzas. Hubiera deseado decirles que perdían el tiempo porque su voluntad jamás había sido tan firme y no tenía duda alguna de que el entregarse era en sí una sentencia de muerte. Estaba listo para hacerle frente.

Aquello era lo correcto —pensó mirando al mar con las últimas luces del atardecer—, quizás lo más noble y honorable que hubiera hecho jamás, pero no dejaba de ser la situación más dolorosa que había enfrentado en su vida. Cuando la oscuridad de su primera noche cayó sobre él, también lo hizo una terrible soledad.

Iba a salvar lo más valioso que tenía, incluso si eso significaba al mismo tiempo perderlo.


	2. Noche 3

Creo que el capítulo pasado no fue muy popular, espero que este sea mejor. Es más largo, y ya entra de lleno a la historia. No olviden dejar su review para saber qué les parece.

* * *

**2. Noche 3**

Para Jaime nunca había sido el miedo a la muerte lo más atemorizante durante sus cautiverios. Ni siquiera el dolor de la tortura y, aunque no se le daba particularmente bien soportar las humillaciones, lo que en realidad estaba siempre más cerca de quebrarlo era el tedio. El mortal aburrimiento de tener por únicas compañeras a su sombra y a la amenaza constante de los recuerdos.

Anterior a su vida con Brienne, sus verdugos eran momentos de horror de los que trataba de esconderse recordando ratos de placer. En esos días, sin embargo, eran los instantes de dicha los que se mostraban implacables. Para ellos no existía otro refugio posible que el olvido. Y él no podía olvidar, porque eran esos recuerdos la razón de que se hallara en esa situación. Los recuerdos le daban fuerza y lo mantenían firme.

Recorrió la celda por todo su perímetro varias veces hasta lograr dar el mismo número de pasos dos veces seguidas. Luego se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar de cuclillas en la esquina opuesta a la ventana. Empezó a tararear 'El oso y la doncella' hasta llegar a una línea que no recordaba. Entonces empezó a silbar tratando de llevar el ritmo tamborileando con los dedos sobre su rodilla. Suspiró fastidiado cuando también eso lo hartó.

Miró el plato intacto que le habían llevado por la tarde. No podía quejarse, quizás no eran platillos dignos de un banquete, pero la cantidad y calidad de los alimentos era más que buena. Se encontraba bajo los cuidados de carceleros compasivos, y generosos, aunque hasta entonces no había visto a nadie fuera de los mozos y guardias, e incluso estos se negaban a cruzar algo más que un saludo cortante con él.

Estiró las piernas mientras ociosamente miraba el pequeño pedazo de cielo que se colaba por su ventana. Empezaba a oscurecer y los colores pasaban del celeste al violeta y de éste al índigo con una armonía adormecedora. Una de las pocas cosas que Jaime siempre había disfrutado de Desembarco del Rey eran justamente sus noches. Cielos aterciopelados, estrellados y limpios, incluso en lo más profundo del invierno.

Todavía se hallaba tumbado en el piso con los ojos fijos en la ventana, contemplando el anochecer, cuando se escucharon ruidos detrás de la puerta y poco después ésta se abrió. No se trataba de la moza que debía retirarle el plato, tampoco era un guardia. La figura que con pasos cortos se dirigió a él no se elevaba demasiado sobre el suelo. No parecía haber envejecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vio: Tyrion Lannister, mano de la actual reina, Señor de Roca Casterly, su hermano pequeño, el asesino de su padre.

Se estudiaron por largo rato en silencio, como si se encontraran por primera vez. Miradas torpes e inseguras. Sin saber exactamente qué decir o hacer. Cada uno esperando que el otro dijera la primera palabra. La expresión impasible de su hermano lo hizo dudar, por unos momentos creyó que el principal objetivo de su visita sería el de regodearse con su situación. Pero el sutil temblor en sus cejas lo delató. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, lo conocía muy bien.

Jaime recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había visto a su hermano. De no haber perdido la mano derecha años atrás, estaba seguro que sentiría cosquillas en el dedo meñique que el bebé Tyrion le había apretado durante su primer encuentro.

Cersei se había mantenido erguida, con la frente alta, hierática; haciendo gala de sus ojos secos y de una dignidad poco propia para una niña de nueve años que acababa de perder a su madre. Parecía más preocupada por causar una buena impresión ante su padre que por la silla que, a partir de ese momento, permanecería vacía en el gran comedor de Roca Casterly. Aun sin tratar de imitarla, había admirado la actitud de su hermana, tan sobria y elegante; tan dueña de la situación.

Jaime no había aprendido a disimular entonces. No se molestó en esconder las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, no se avergonzaba de ellas. Extrañaba a su madre, su pérdida lo obligó a entender de golpe el amargo sabor de la soledad, porque en esos momentos de pesar, todo el consuelo que tuvo fue el brazo de la tía Genna sobre sus hombros y una par de severas miradas de advertencia de parte de su padre. Un Lannister jamás debe parecer roto, un Lannister recoge las piezas y se reconstruye en soledad.

Después del funeral, Tywin se había encerrado en la biblioteca sin recibir a nadie y apenas comiendo lo necesario para no morir de hambre. Nadie hablaba del pequeño Tyrion. El niño había quedado olvidado en las manos de su ama de cría, solo y casi oculto, como si el simple hecho de existir representara una vergüenza y un delito.

La primera vez que Jaime lo buscó fue por curiosidad. Era su hermano pequeño y quería conocerlo. El niño estaba medio arropado dentro de una elegante cuna llena de encajes, sedas e hilos de oro; pero solo y en total oscuridad. Inmóvil. Lo creyó dormido y fue a abrir las ventanas para observarlo mejor.

Tyrion estaba despierto y clavó sus pequeños y dispares ojos en él. Estiró ligeramente las piernas torcidas y anormalmente pequeñas y suspiró profundamente, como un adulto cansado lo haría. La primera mirada que cruzaron le bastó a Jaime para entender que, muy probablemente en todo el castillo, sólo su pequeño hermano podía entender y compartir su soledad. Siguió pensando lo mismo por muchos años más, hasta que ambos fueron adultos.

Cuando acercó la mano para tocarlo, el pequeño se apoderó de su dedo meñique y lo apretó sin dejar de mirarlo. Jaime le sonrió mientras recordaba las palabras de su madre semanas antes de morir:

—Serás su hermano mayor, le enseñarás muchas cosas. Vas a protegerlo y cuidarlo muy bien, ¿Verdad, cariño? —Él se lo había prometido antes de abrazarla muy fuerte a pesar de lo abultado de su vientre.

El pequeño seguía apretando su dedo y Jaime sintió que en ese momento empezaba a quererlo y que ese sentimiento no estaba relacionado con la promesa que le había hecho a su madre. A pesar de eso, volvió a jurarle a la memoria de Joanna y a su pequeño hermano, que siempre estaría cerca para cuidarlo y protegerlo. Que jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño.

Otro juramento más al que había faltado.

Jaime bajó la vista derrotado y probablemente Tyrion interpretó eso como una señal de que el momento de incomodidad y silencio debía terminar. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir una palabra, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y una muchachita entró llevando una bandeja con vino y un par de copas.

Después de indicarle a la chica que le ofreciera una copa a Jaime, Tyrion ocupó la única silla disponible. Él la aceptó pero apenas bebió un sorbo para dejar claro que no sentía desconfianza.

Tomó asiento en el catre y esperó.

—¿Por qué diablos se te ocurrió entregarte? ¿Por qué hacer una estupidez así ahora? —fue directo al grano; había una marcada nota de enfado en su voz.

Jaime se encogió de hombros con aparente desinterés.

—Ya me conoces —suspiró bebiendo un pequeño trago de vino—; por la misma razón por las que he hecho la mayor parte de las estupideces de mi vida. Para proteger a alguien.

—¿A Brienne? —No contestó, quería confiar, pero el riesgo era muy grande—. Ella nunca ha estado en peligro. La Reina aprecia lo que hizo en el Muro, su única falta es ser tu esposa. Y hasta donde sé, ceder a los encantos de un Lannister no es delito —Tyrion rió más relajado.

—Y todos los prostíbulos de Desembarco del Rey deben dar las gracias por eso —Jaime levantó su copa invitando a Tyrion a hacer lo mismo después de reír su chiste.

—¿Ella estuvo de acuerdo con esto? —el tono estudiadamente suspicaz de Tyrion dejaba claro que conocía la respuesta de antemano.

Jaime siempre había odiado esa habilidad de su hermano para llegar al punto álgido de cualquier tema tras sólo un par de minutos. No, por supuesto, Brienne jamás habría estado de acuerdo con su decisión, aun sabiendo que eso era lo mejor.

—Digamos que para cuando se enteró de mis planes ya no podía hacer nada para detenerme —contestó Jaime después de suspirar derrotado y recargar la cabeza en la pared.

El catre crujió amenazando con venirse abajo si Jaime continuaba moviéndose con tanta brusquedad. Cada mañana cuando despertaba, se imaginaba cómo habría reaccionado su moza al leer la carta en la que explicaba sus planes. ¿Habría llorado, maldecido o quizás en un arranque de furia habría arrojado todas sus cosas al lodo? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría tardado en aceptar que no había otra salida para ellos?

—Entonces probablemente ya esté por llegar y yo en tu lugar estaría orándole a todos los dioses para que te otorguen una celda lo suficientemente segura que sea capaz de mantenerte a salvo de la furia de tu mujer —Tyrion sonrió con picardía.

Jaime no pudo evitar sonreír también, por lo menos brevemente.

—No. Ella no vendrá —aseguró Jaime tajante y desvió la mirada. Era mejor cambiar de tema.

Tyrion se acomodó en la silla, llenó nuevamente su copa y fingió no haber notado su inquietud.

—¿Sabes? —continuó Tyrion con tono conversacional—. Mucho antes de que llegaran al norte, las historias que se contaban respecto a ustedes ya podían escucharse en todas partes.

—El Matarreyes y su zorra —declaró Jaime con hastío.

Por mucho que él y Brienne hubieran fingido ser inmunes a los rumores y chismes, la crueldad y saña de algunos habían logrado mellarlos, especialmente a ella. A donde quiera que fueran los seguían como fieles sombras los cuchicheos burlones, los susurros suspicaces, las miradas hirientes o todo ello a la vez.

—Algunos —aceptó su hermano—. Otros eran más… románticos. Dignos de canciones. Tengo que confesar que en un principio no di crédito a los rumores de tu relación con Brienne. Más tarde, cuando supe que se habían casado dudé de tus motivaciones reales, pensé que simplemente buscabas tener un lugar donde refugiarte si todo lo demás fallaba —no había reproche en la voz de Tyrion, en realidad su tono era el de un hombre práctico que encontraba sólida y suficiente esa razón para contraer matrimonio.

Jaime sonrió tratando de disimular la amargura y, no por primera vez, se preguntó si de haber sido alguien distinto al Matarreyes la gente habría siquiera considerado la posibilidad de que su motivo principal al contraer matrimonio con Brienne de Tarth fuera algo menos mezquino. Aunque, como ella siempre le había asegurado, nadie en todo poniente creería a un hombre capaz de desposarla por una razón diferente a los generosos ingresos que Tarth representaba.

—La primera vez que los vi juntos lo entendí. Y me sentí bastante estúpido entonces. Por supuesto, tú jamás aceptarías compartir la vida con una mujer a la que no amaras. Me bastó verlos mantener una conversación entera sólo con miradas para saber que se querían de verdad —aseguró sonriendo.

—Bueno, debo felicitarte entonces por tu sagacidad, hermano. A mi me llevó algo más de tiempo estar seguro de lo que ella sentía por mí —confesó sin pensarlo.

Tyrion lo observó por un momento con las cejas elevadas y un gesto de incredulidad, pero no preguntó nada más y Jaime lo agradeció.

—Jamás te habría imaginado con una mujer así —continuó después de un rato—. No puedo pensar en alguien más diferente a Cersei.

—Tal vez eso fue lo que me atrajo —dijo Jaime, pensando que aquello no era un desatino.

Tiempo atrás, sus pensamientos al entender lo que verdaderamente sentía por Brienne se habían dirigido en esa misma dirección.

El invierno empezaba a sentirse con intensidad. Apenas contaban con un par de pieles y estaban sentados uno junto a otro, tratando de calentarse tan cerca del fuego que era un verdadero milagro que sus ropas no estallaran en llamas. Había sido un día largo y apenas terminaron de comer la moza empezó a dar cabezadas hasta quedarse dormida, recargada en su hombro. La familiaridad de sus cabellos cosquilleándole la oreja lo hacía sentir tranquilo y relajado. Él le acomodó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y la observó dormir por un largo rato.

No creía posible que nadie, ni siquiera su padre que debía quererla mucho, fuera capaz de encontrar belleza en ella. Sin embargo, mientras dormía, su expresión se relajaba y la muchacha lucía tan joven, dulce e inocente que, a pesar de su fuerza y tamaño, hacía nacer en él un feroz deseo de protegerla y hacerla feliz.

Fue puro instinto lo que hizo que su mano le rozara la mejilla cicatrizada. El tacto era abrupto y extraño, pero no desagradable. Al termino de esa breve caricia simplemente lo supo: la quería. No sólo como a una amiga o compañera de batallas. Se había enamorado de ella.

La realización llegó a él de forma natural, sin sorpresas ni sobresaltos. Como estar en un laberinto y dar la vuelta final para encontrar la salida. Como colocar la última pieza de un rompecabezas y finalmente poder observar el paisaje completo.

Ella abrió los ojos al sentir su mano en la mejilla, somnolienta y confundida; agotada, pero con la sonrisa que únicamente un sueño agradable puede dibujar en el rostro de alguien.

En medio de un bosque frío y lleno de peligros, sin comodidades, sin una cama o abrigo suficiente para protegerse del clima, ella parecía feliz. Nunca una mujer le había parecido tan llena de contrastes: tan fiera y poco atractiva por fuera, tan vulnerable y hermosa en su interior.

—Sigue durmiendo, Brienne —Le dijo con voz baja, acariciando su cabello—. Yo haré la guardia esta noche.

Y por una vez ella obedeció sin protestar. Cerró otra vez los ojos y tras un suave suspiro volvió a dormir plácidamente, mientras Jaime continuaba acariciando su cabello con la ingenua esperanza de así poder ahuyentar sus pesadillas.

Tan ingenua e inocente, tan distinta a Cersei.

—Cersei juró que tu matrimonio con Brienne no era más que un absurdo chisme hasta el día en que su cabeza rodó por el suelo…

Jaime fue incapaz de reprimir una mueca. A pesar de todo, no hallaba consuelo alguno en la muerte de su hermana. Sobre todo ahora, que estaba tan próximo a seguirla y ser víctima del mismo verdugo. Sabía, sin embargo, que ella jamás habría considerado a una mujer como Brienne digna de ser amada ni por él ni por ningún otro hombre. Cersei admiraba la perfección, la belleza; había empezado a desencantarse de él cuando perdió la mano. Nunca pudo mirar a Brienne con algo más que burla y asco. Jamás habría entendido que de entre todas las mujeres del mundo Jaime la eligiera a ella para reemplazarla. Seguramente habría creído que había actuado por despecho, para humillarla, para ofenderla.

¿Cómo explicar un amor nacido de la confianza y la fe a alguien que no cree más que en sí misma?

Poco después de la muerte de Joffrey, Cersei le había dicho con un tono burlón y una mirada que expresaba por igual asco y desprecio, que el fenómeno monstruoso con el que había regresado estaba enamorada de él. El fenómeno monstruoso era, desde luego, Brienne. La botella de vino vacía a un lado de ella fue el primer indicio que Jaime tuvo de la veracidad que debía dar a sus palabras. La estruendosa carcajada con que Cersei terminó la oración tampoco ayudó.

Por aquél entonces sus sentimientos hacia Brienne se limitaban a un profundo respeto y admiración. Aunque no le gustaba que la ofendieran o la hicieran objeto de burlas, decidió ignorar el comentario. Él sabía mejor que nadie que la moza seguía suspirándole al fantasma de Renly, pero explicárselo a Cersei hubiera sido validar sus disparates y, de alguna forma, hablar de eso con alguien más también era violar la intimidad de Brienne.

En silencio salió de la habitación dejando a su hermana con el único amante al que podía serle realmente fiel: el alcohol.

No, Cersei jamás podría haber entendido su amor por Brienne.

—Si me dices donde está puedo enviar por ella —dijo de pronto Tyrion, volviéndolo al presente—. Me encargaría de su seguridad durante el viaje, sería tratada con todo el respeto debido a su rango. Podría estar aquí para tu juicio. Podrías…

Tyrion se atragantó con esa última frase. No reunió el valor para terminar la oración, el: "verla por última vez y despedirte" se le atoró en la garganta, pero el final implícito de la frase resultó tan cruel como si lo hubiera gritado, o como si con su silencio hubiera estampado su firma y sello en el decreto con su sentencia de muerte.

—No. No voy a hacerla pasar por esto —aseguró Jaime con gratitud y firmeza.

Ya una vez Brienne había visto morir al hombre que amaba entre sus brazos. Jaime quería que en el futuro, cuando ella lo recordara, se remitiera a los buenos momentos, a las risas, a los momentos de complicidad, a las noches abrazados a todas esas cosas que le dibujaban una sonrisa en los labios. No deseaba que su cabeza clavada en una pica se convirtiera en la protagonista de las pesadillas de su mujer.

Era más seguro tenerla lejos hasta que todo acabara, por su propio bien y por esas otras razones que todavía no era conveniente confesarle a nadie.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarte —le aseguró Tyrion antes de marcharse.

Jaime asintió.

Le creía, aunque también estaba convencido de que no lograría éxito alguno. El saber que su hermano lo estaba intentando era suficiente. Entender que los rencores no eran tan intensos resultaba mejor bálsamo que una esperanza vana.

.


	3. Noche 5

Tengo que decir que yo estoy muy encariñada con este fic, pero es obvio que sólo a mí me gustó la idea.

Si este capítulo sigue sin gustar, será el último. Ustedes deciden.

Mil gracias a Misari por sus comentarios tan lindos y por darme ánimos con cada capítulo. =)

* * *

**3. Noche 5**

Hubiera sido absurdo engañarse a sí mismo fingiendo no estar decepcionado por la ausencia de Tyrion al día siguiente. Jaime trató de consolarse pensando que, con su cargo, tendría el día lleno de actividades y compromisos, y visitar a su hermano preso, era un lujo que no podía darse todos los días. Desafortunadamente, aunque esa idea le sirvió para tranquilizarse respecto a la relación con su hermano, no sirvió para mitigar su soledad y hastío.

La reina tampoco parecía interesada en verlo. Cuando Jaime interrogó a Tyrion al respecto, éste se mostró evasivo, ambiguo y cambió de tema en la primera oportunidad. Le resultó obvio que sabía más de lo que podía decir y decidió no presionarlo, ése era el único regalo que podía hacerle como muestra de su gratitud.

Y tenía mucho que agradecerle. Después de su visita recibió un par extra de mantas y en sus en sus alimentos ahora se incluía una generosa ración de vino de muy buena calidad. Jaime nunca había compartido el amor desmedido de su familia por el vino, pero el saber a Tyrion con la voluntad de tener un detalle así lo hacía sentir mejor, mucho mejor.

La noche ya estaba avanzada cuando Jaime notó la ausencia del muchacho que diariamente le llevaba la cena. No es que tuviera hambre, pero cualquier cosa que rompiera la soledad y lo distrajera de sus recuerdos y de la espera era bienvenida. Pasó otro rato más hasta que la puerta se abrió y una figura menuda y veloz apareció cargando una bandeja que evidentemente resultaba muy grande para el tamaño de la portadora.

Jaime se acercó a la muchacha con la intención de ayudarla, pero resultaba difícil mantener la charola equilibrada con su única mano y la chica parecía bastante inexperta, por lo que todo el contendido de la bandeja estuvo a punto de caer.

Ya no se quejaba por la pérdida de su mano. Cuando lo hacía o se mostraba renuente a aceptar ayuda Brienne siempre le recordaba que las cosas resultaban más sencillas con dos o tres manos que con una sola.

A veces no estaba seguro de si tener a una persona tan permanentemente instalada en sus pensamientos era bendición o maldición. Lo que tenía por seguro, era que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Al final ambos terminaron colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa. La jovencita —no podía tener mucho más de veinte años—, le dedicó una débil sonrisa de gratitud antes de hacerle una torpe reverencia.

Era muy hermosa. Delgada, con piel blanca aperlada, llevaba el cabello claro oculto tras un pañuelo en la cabeza y tenía la mirada dulce e inocente. Muy hermosa, sí, pero no parecía tener gran experiencia en el servicio. Miró la charola sin saber qué hacer a continuación, se mordió el labio antes de mirarlo como si esperara que él le dijera qué hacer.

—Mi señor Tyrion me pidió atenderlo personalmente. Creyó que quizás le gustaría compartir la comida conmigo —le dijo a modo de disculpa, y luego añadió observándolo con algo parecido a la desconfianza, casi como si lo estuviera evaluando—. Y tal vez también... la cama.

Por un momento lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear. Estudiando su reacción. Luego bajó la mirada al piso con una timidez que Jaime dudaba mucho fuera real. Sin embargo, si pareció genuinamente sorprendida cuando lo escuchó reírse abiertamente.

—Veo que los años no han menguado las perversiones de tu señor Tyrion —suspiró mientras la chica soltaba una risita divertida.

Jaime se preguntó si su hermano realmente era feliz compartiendo la cama con una mujer distinta cada noche o si esa actitud seguía siendo una respuesta a lo sucedido con Tysha años atrás. Otra vez el peso de la culpa cayó sobre su espalda haciéndolo sentir cansado. Terriblemente cansado.

La jovencita se acercó a su lado con pasos lentos, con movimientos tímidos, pero invitadores y la mirada de un corderito perdido. Cada uno de sus movimientos derrochaba gracia e intención. Dulce e ingenua, el tipo de Tyrion, quizás la muchacha ya tenía experiencia con los Lannister después de todo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó deteniendo su mano cuando ella se acercaba con intención de tocarlo.

La joven pareció sorprendida, quizás él había sido demasiado brusco. Soltó su mano y la chica retrocedió un paso.

—Anya, mi señor —contestó después de un rato, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Anya —repitió—, no tienes idea de lo mucho que disfrutaré de tu compañía en la mesa, pero la cama sólo la comparto con mi mujer —declaró lo más cortésmente que pudo.

La chica hizo un ligero mohín de molestia, pero si su orgullo sufrió alguna mortificación con su negativa ella se repuso de inmediato. Tomó asiento antes de ser invitada y empezó a comer algunas uvas muy despacio. No hizo el menor intento por servirle a él. A juzgar por la belleza de sus manos, la muchacha no estaba acostumbrada a ninguna clase de trabajo rudo. Esas manos eran propias de una reina, o de una mujer que vivía para acariciar, pero no encajaban con una muchacha de servicio.

—Tengo entendido que Lady Brienne es su esposa, ¿cierto? —La chica no esperó respuesta, escupió con mucha elegancia las semillas de una uva y continuó hablando—. He oído que ella es… —la chica dudó unos segundos— que ella no es muy hermosa —dijo con diplomacia.

Jaime no pudo contener una carcajada. Se sentó frente a lamuchacha y sirvió un poco de vino en las copas. El primer trago le dejó un sabor demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero aún así bebió un par de tragos más antes de continuar.

—Decir que mi mujer "no es muy hermosa" es tanto como asegurar que el mar no es seco —Jaime la recordó con ese gesto hosco que ponía cada vez que lograba sacarla de sus casillas, con los labios apretados y la nariz arrugada, pero con los hermosos ojos azules iluminándole el rostro—. Aun así, sé que en el momento de mi muerte será su rostro en lo que estaré pensando.

—Debe quererla mucho entonces —susurró la muchacha con suspicacia.

—Más que a mi vida —aseguró con sinceridad—. Pero nunca había estimado en mucho mi vida, de modo que eso no te dará una idea acertada de lo que siento por ella —contestó Jaime, aunque parecía más bien hablar para sí mismo.

—Pero lady Brienne se encuentra muy lejos —dijo Anya, haciendo un nuevo intento por acercarse a él—, y no tiene porque saber lo que pase aquí. Lo que ella ignore no puede hacerle daño…

Haciendo gala de toda la sensualidad que su joven y bien formado cuerpo podía brindarle, la muchacha se aproximó a él. Definitivamente la chica no podía ser tan inocente si se le ofrecía con tanta insistencia.

—Lo sabría yo —alejó nuevamente a la chica, tomó un trozo de pan y lo mordió más por costumbre que por hambre— Y eso sería algo con lo que no me gustaría cargar en mi conciencia al morir. Ella no se merece algo así.

Anya lo miró de forma extraña. Frunció los labios y volvió a su lugar. Era demasiado hermosa y no debía estar acostumbrada al rechazo. Todo lo contrario a Brienne.

Por milésima vez se preguntó que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento. La imaginó atizando el fuego antes de ocupar su lugar cerca de la ventana, envuelta en esa cotidianeidad que él ya no volvería a compartir.

—Si tanto la ama, ¿Por qué no vino ella con usted? Mi señor Tyrion dijo que usted se negó a que la trajeran a su juicio —Anya daba pequeños traguitos a su copa.

Bajo la tenue luz de las dos únicas velas de la celda sus ojos claros seguían cada uno de sus movimientos con curiosidad.

—Ella ya ha pasado por más cosas de las que alguien debe padecer en una vida. No quise obligarla a presenciar como le cortan la cabeza a su marido.

Jaime dejó el pan sobre la mesa y arrastrando la cadena de su tobillo se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Quería protegerla, quería darle una mejor vida y evitarle mayores sufrimientos. Quería hacerla feliz incluso si eso implicaba salir de su vida.

—¿Siente miedo, ser Jaime? —tenía tanto tiempo de no escuchar a alguien llamarlo así que tuvo que volverse para mirar a su acompañante—. La reina lleva mucho tiempo pidiendo su cabeza, es seguro que no lo dejará ir vivo. ¿Tiene miedo de morir? —volvió— a preguntarle con interés.

Suspiró antes de contestar. Durante gran parte de su vida había fanfarroneado con la idea de no temerle a la muerte. Pero no había mérito alguno en ello porque en realidad nunca se había sentido vivo del todo. Siempre había considerado la muerte como la única salida que tenía aquella vida que él no había elegido voluntariamente. Ahora era distinto, no tenía miedo de morir, sino de dejar de vivir. Expresado así no parecía tener lógica. Aunque él encontrara sentido en ello dudaba que alguien más, aparte de Brienne, pudiera entenderlo.

—Tenía miedo de dejar atrás las cosas que me importaban —contestó al fin—. Pero eso ya lo hice, morir no puede ser más difícil que eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Él miraba el techo con desinterés, cuando trató de enderezarse la cama crujió escandalosamente. Anya rió divertida, aprovechando la oportunidad de terminar con el momento tenso.

—Supongo que le parecerá horrible está celda. Todo mundo dice que los Lannister son tan ricos y viven con tanto lujo que hasta sus letrinas son de oro.

En realidad lo que Jaime había escuchado era que Tywin Lannister cagaba oro, pero años atrás su hermano se encargó de desmitificar ese hecho y dejar claro para todo poniente que el sistema gastrointestinal de su padre funcionaba como el de todo el mundo y tenía tanta capacidad para generar mierda como el que más.

Para Jaime Lannister el lujo siempre había sido un disfraz. Una careta con la que podía sentirse envidiado, con la que podía ocultar el triste hecho de ser él quien sentía envidia hasta del más humilde de los mendigos, porque hasta él, en medio de su miseria, era libre y dueño de su destino.

Con toda sinceridad podía decir que no echaba de menos el lujo ni las comodidades. Lo que de verdad extrañaba era la posibilidad de salir a cualquier lugar sin vigilar su espalda, cambiar su nombre o tratar de modificar su apariencia. Extrañaba tener un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar, uno que no tuviera que abandonar cuando alguien sospechoso aparecía.

—El último lugar en que viví no era mucho mejor que esto —declaró; Anya abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Recuerda que sólo soy un Lannister caído en desgracia, pequeña. Un humilde ciudadano de Essos que honradamente se ganaba la vida con su trabajo—. Miró a su alrededor con aire analítico—. Aunque sí tenía más muebles y la cama era mucho más cómoda.

Suspiró con dramatismo. De verdad echaba de menos su cama y, sobre todo, las cosas que pasaban en ella. Especialmente las de aquella última noche. Esa última noche con su mujer la llevaba grabada en cada gota de sangre que corría por su cuerpo. No podía decir si había sido igual de memorable para Brienne, quien no había estado consciente de que era ésa su última vez, pero él verdaderamente lo había disfrutado y se había esforzado por memorizar cada instante. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada jadeo de placer, cada una de las pecas que le había rozado.

Anya fue a sentarse a su lado e hizo un gesto al comprobar que en realidad la cama era dura e incómoda.

—¿Qué hacía para vivir? —preguntó la muchacha, luchando por encontrar una posición confortable.

Jaime se recostó. La lista no era larga. Él y Brienne estaban obligados a pasar desapercibidos y mantener un perfil bajo, algo que resultaba bastante difícil estando juntos. Un hombre manco acompañado de una mujer gigante eran tan fáciles de notar como el sol de mediodía. Sin embargo, separarse era lo único que no estaban dispuestos a hacer.

Jaime le había sugerido varias veces volver con su padre a Tarth, se lo había pedido incluso antes de dejar poniente, pero ella no había querido ni hablar de ello. Era su esposa y su deber era estar a su lado. Jaime lo agradeció, aunque hubiera sido más feliz si ella no hubiera empleado la palabra deber para enfatizar lo firme de su decisión. A pesar de eso, durante mucho tiempo ella pareció ser feliz, reía y discutía con el entusiasmo de siempre. Jamás habrían considerado separarse en ese entonces.

Al principio, cuando todavía contaban con algo de oro, alquilaron una pequeña huerta que se esforzaron por hacer producir. La moza parecía estar maldita y su sola presencia bastaba para hacer que incluso la hierba silvestre se marchitara. Al cabo de unas lunas ambos estaban tan hartos de la horticultura que después de deshacerse de la granja pasaron semanas sin probar verdura alguna.

Jaime solía burlarse de Brienne asegurándole que si miraba con intensidad su plato de espinacas estas podrían secarse hasta hacerse polvo a pesar de ya estar cocinadas. Ella lo miraba con gesto agrio, convertía su cuchara en una catapulta y él terminaba con la mitad de las citadas espinacas en el rostro. Luego ella reía y lo limpiaba intercalando besos y golpes en sus costillas.

Después de eso probaron suerte comerciando con especias y otros artículos, las ganancias eran buenas y no llamaban demasiado la atención, pero se aburrían mortalmente haciendo eso.

Sin embargo fue gracias al comercio que encontraron algo que ambos disfrutaban y los hacía verdaderamente felices. Uno de sus contactos, después de haber perdido todo su capital en Volantis, ofreció pagarles su deuda con una pareja de hermosos caballos de cría. Solamente el semental valía más del doble de lo que el hombre les debía y Jaime aceptó encantado. En muy poco tiempo adquirieron dos yeguas más y todo iba prosperando.

Era gratificante ver a los potrillos crecer sabiendo que no los verían morir con una lanza atravesada en el cuello o sacrificados con las patas rotas. Por supuesto, era muy probable que los animales aún fueran a sufrir un destino semejante, pero ni él ni Brienne serían testigos de ello. Podían incluso ponerle nombre a todos los animales de cría que poseían sin temor a encariñarse demasiado con ellos y luego perderlos…

O por lo menos eso creyeron entonces.

—¿A eso se dedicaba antes de venir a entregarse? —inquirió la chica, sonriendo al notar el entusiasmo con que él hablaba de los animales.

—No. Un día supimos que un hombre llegado de poniente estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas —declaró con amargura—. Tuvimos que venderlo todo y dejar la ciudad.

La moza había fingido no darle mayor importancia al asunto, se hizo la dura, pero Jaime sabía perfectamente que bajo su máscara de indiferencia lloraba por esa vida que ya había llegado a amar, por esos animales que eran prácticamente parte de su familia, por la tranquila cabaña cerca del establo, por la acogedora chimenea, por todos los recuerdos que estaban a punto de abandonar otra vez. A pesar de eso, fue ella la primera en asegurar que debían marcharse sin perdida de tiempo. No vaciló ni por un momento y cuando una vez más se encontraron cabalgando sin rumbo fijo y con unas pocas monedas en la bolsa, ella sonreía.

Apenas llevaban algunas semanas tratando de establecerse en las afueras de una pequeña villa cerca de Pentos cuando la moza empezó a desmoronarse. Estaba callada, ausente, casi no comía. No mostraba interés en nada ni permitía que se le acercara. Se convirtió en una extraña, en una sombra de quien había sido. Incluso su salud llegó a deteriorarse.

Y también él empezó a caerse en pedazos porque no encontraba forma alguna de recuperarla, de hacerla volver. Se le escapaba de las manos como agua entre los dedos. Sin ella estaba tan perdido como un trozo de corcho en medio del océano. Trató de encontrar algo que ofrecerle, trató de salvarla. Cuando fracaso en cada intento entendió que aquello era solamente el principio del fin. Aunque ese final no llegó por las razones que originalmente imaginó.

Jaime cerró los ojos por un largo rato, tan largo que la chica seguramente lo creyó dormido y se levantó de la cama acercándose a la puerta con un sigilo sorprendente.

—Gracias por la compañía, Anya —le dijo Jaime cuando ella llamó a la puerta para que el guardia le permitiera salir.

—Puedo regresar otro día, si mi señor desea tener con quien hablar —sugirió insegura.

—Me gustaría mucho—accedió Jaime con más entusiasmo del que habría deseado mostrar.

Cualquier compañía resultaba agradable, cualquiera que le evitara tragarse los recuerdos en soledad.


	4. Noche 8

**Me tardé bastante, pero tuve (en realidad todavía tengo) una conjuntivitis bastante fastidiosa, y supuestamente debía descansar los ojos. Espero les guste, porque éste no es mi capítulo favorito. ;)**

* * *

**4. Noche 8**

Era la segunda partida de sitrang que jugaba aquella tarde y Jaime no sentía que su habilidad o aprecio por el juego estuvieran creciendo. Tyrion, sin esfuerzo alguno, parecía adivinar cada una de sus jugadas tres o cuatro movimientos antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de llevarlas a cabo y siempre terminaba dejándolo en una situación imposible de revertir desde sus primeros turnos.

Ambos habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo tácito y cada vez que alguno se sentía tentado a tocar uno de sus temas tabú, el otro desviaba la conversación hacia senderos más seguros.

Un mozo —Anya no había regresado desde su primer encuentro— llegó con otra jarra de vino y de inmediato atendió a Tyrion. Él apenas había dado un par de tragos a su copa.

La mesa en la que jugaban era amplía, con unos sillones confortables y de buen gusto. Su nueva habitación era espaciosa, bien iluminada y contaba con una amplia chimenea que lo mantenía tan cálido como si estuviera en casa. Incluso la cama era tan suave que podía rebotar en ella si se dejaba caer con fuerza.

La cadena de su tobillo también había desparecido, aunque todavía tenía a un par de guardias custodiando su puerta porque, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo el Matarreyes: un hombre sin honor.

Parecía ilógico, pero el cambio en la cama lo había perturbado. La anterior era incómoda, cierto, pero pequeña y a pesar de todo había dormido bien en ella. Ésta era demasiado amplia. Tan amplía que la mitad que quedaba vacía a su lado no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Estiraba la mano y sus dedos no encontraban otros con lo que pudieran enlazarse. Se giraba y no hallaba otro cuerpo que lo detuviera. ¿Quién podría conciliar el sueño así?

Ya muy entrada la madrugada, en ese limbo que se creaba justo a la mitad de la vigilia y la inconsciencia del sueño, Jaime podía sentir a Brienne a su lado. Podía jurar que el colchón se curvaba con su peso, podía sentir en el rostro su aliento y sus rodillas chocando. Escuchaba esos suaves ronroneos que la moza emitía mientras estiraba su ridículamente largo cuerpo y se esforzaba por despertar.

Después de perder la mano, Jaime había experimentado la sensación de tenerla todavía. Sentía los dedos, creía moverlos e incluso podía asegurar que sentía las uñas en la palma cuando apretaba el puño. Qyburn le había llamado "miembro fantasma". Le había asegurado que era una consecuencia frecuente en todo tipo de amputaciones y desaparecería al cabo de algunas lunas. Y en efecto, lo hizo.

Cuando Jaime sentía tan viva la presencia de su mujer a un lado de la cama, recordaba esa sensación. Ella también había sido amputada de su vida y en su lugar sólo quedaba un fantasma que no podía tocar. Cuando despertaba corría a la ventana y se preguntaba si ella también tendría un fantasma con quien compartir su cama. Pero su ventana ya no daba al mar y sin esa conexión la sentía más lejos que nunca.

Un par de días atrás un guardia se había presentado para quitarle la cadena del tobillo. Con más consideración de la que le habían mostrado hasta entonces el hombre le pidió que lo acompañara.

Sin poder evitarlo, Jaime sintió cierto nerviosismo pensando que finalmente enfrentaría a la reina, pero sus esperanzas —si podía llamarlas de ese modo— quedaron prontamente frustradas. Lo condujeron a una nueva habitación, probablemente una de las destinadas a los huéspedes, y más tarde le hicieron llegar algunas mudas de ropa de muy buena calidad. Aquél era un trato digno para uno de los Lannister menores, definitivamente mucho más de lo que un preso común merecería.

Empezaba a entender la verdadera influencia de Tyrion en la corte. No se atrevía a albergar esperanza alguna respecto a su propia vida, pero quizás…

—Supongo que debo agradecerte las mejoras de los últimos días —dijo, refiriéndose a la nueva habitación y también a la compañía de Anya, incluso si no la había disfrutado como su hermano lo planeó originalmente.

—No. No deberías —contestó Tyrion tajante, hizo su jugada con tedio antes de dar otro sorbo a su copa.

Se tomó un largo rato para saborear el vino antes de continuar la conversación.

—Hace unos días recibí carta de Myrcella —le comentó con indiferencia, pero mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, evaluando su reacción.

Jaime había tratado de acercarse a su hija y el fracaso aún le dolía. Le había escrito varias cartas que ella no contestó. En la última de ellas, antes de dirigirse al norte, sugirió la idea de ir a visitarla a Dorne y ella cortésmente agradeció el interés que demostraba en ella, pero le pedía que mantuviera su distancia. No se dirigía a él como a su padre ni siquiera como su tío. El frío 'ser Jaime' dejaba claro que no deseaba ningún tipo de relación con él.

Tommen y Cersei habían muerto durante la toma de desembarco del Rey, de modo que la única familia que le quedaba era la que tenía con Brienne. Todavía no estaba seguro de haber recuperado a Tyrion.

—¿Es feliz? —Por experiencia propia sabía que era ésa la pregunta clave para conocer el estado de una persona. No le importaba que ella tuviera poder o riquezas, quería saber si era amada y amaba; si sentía segura.

—Por la forma en que escribe diría que sí, aunque...

Jaime dejó de fingir que planeaba su siguiente jugada o que la vida de Myrcella no era una de sus prioridades. Antes de que Tyrion contestara se encontró absurdamente buscando una forma de ayudarla en caso de ser necesario, pero considerando su propia situación la idea resultaba tan absurda que tuvo que reírse de sí mismo y de su estupidez. Tan típico del Matarreyes: eludir la responsabilidad de estar cerca de sus hijos cuando tuvo la oportunidad y desear hacerlo cuando ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Estuviste a punto de convertirte en abuelo —Tyrion hizo una pausa para darle mayor efecto a sus palabras, aguardó hasta que Jaime lo miró al rostro antes de continuar—. Desgraciadamente tuvo algunas complicaciones y su embarazo no llegó a buen término.

La noticia lo sorprendió. Aun sabiendo que Myrcella llevaba tiempo casada nunca se imaginó convertido en abuelo, aunque tampoco se imaginó jamás siendo padre. Y siendo honesto, nunca lo había sido en realidad.

Cersei se había dejado preñar tres veces por él, tres veces permitió que otro hombre legitimara a esos niños, pero ni Joffrey ni Myrcela ni Tommen tuvieron jamás un padre de verdad. Ni Robert ni él se molestaron por participar en su educación.

Le pesaba admitirlo, pero cada vez que Cersei se negaba a que él se acercara a sus hijos se sentía aliviado. Por supuesto, no tenía idea de cómo educar a un niño. Su único ejemplo cercano, su propio padre, no era un modelo a seguir. Sus altísimas expectativas hacia él lo habían hecho sentir frustrado, lo poco que siempre esperó de Tyrion hicieron de su hermano un ser amargado. Y Cersei… ella representó sólo una moneda.

Cuando escuchaba a Brienne y Sansa hablar de sus padres se imaginaba que Selwyn y Ned debían ser un buen ejemplo a seguir, porque en las voces de ambas no había temor ni angustia escondida, sino respeto, cariño y admiración.

Años atrás, se había prometido que si la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad se esforzaría por imitar a esos hombres y ser un padre con todos los derechos y obligaciones que ello implicaba.

El destino, sin embargo, siempre se había empeñado en burlarse de todas sus buenas intenciones, torcerlas o convertirlas en un callejón sin salida.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó mirando fijamente su muñón, como hacía siempre que alguno de sus errores pasados le explotaba en la cara.

—Algo triste, pero es muy joven. Se repondrá —aseguró Tyrion con confianza.

Sí, Jaime sabía que las mujeres se reponían de algo así. Con el tiempo volvían a sonreír, a hacer planes, seguían adelante.

Por lo menos en apariencia.

Recordó sus últimos días en el muro.

En un raro rasgo de sensatez, cuando aquello que desde el norte acosaba a todo Poniente amenazó con no dejar reino alguno por el cual pelear, todos decidieron unir fuerzas para acabar con el enemigo común antes de continuar aniquilándose unos a otros. Dragones y ejércitos lograron una victoria que nadie se sintió con ánimos de celebrar. Las pérdidas eran demasiadas y aquella pesadilla hecha realidad estaba aún demasiado cercana para sentir seguridad.

Apenas llevaban algunos días lamiéndose las heridas como animales heridos, cuando alguien les informó que parte del ejército Targaryen se dirigía al Castillo Negro. Después de tomar Desembarco del Rey en su camino al Norte, Daenerys Targaryen era —en la práctica al menos— quien gobernaba Poniente. Jaime no era tan ingenuo como para creer que lo que había hecho en el Muro bastaría para obtener el indulto de la nueva reina, quien seguramente llevaba años soñando con tener su cabeza clavada en una pica o, considerando la afición al fuego de su familia, verlo consumido hasta los huesos en medio de una fogata de fuego valyrio.

La decisión que debía tomar en ese momento hubiera resultado más sencilla si sus locos impulsos no tuvieran a Brienne atada a él. Sabía, sin necesidad de preguntar, que el honor y la lealtad de la moza resultarían incluso más fuertes que los votos pronunciados frente a un septón y ella se empeñaría en compartir su destino, cualquiera que éste fuera.

Aun así, le rogó que volviera a Tarth sola. Ella se negó. La moza se cruzó de brazos. Con la frente arrugada y el gesto agrio le recordó que, _como su esposa_, su deber era estar a su lado.

Entonces Jaime, _como su marido_, le ordenó que volviera a casa con su padre y Brienne se rió antes de darle la espalda y empezar a preparar las monturas para partir hacia Guardiaoriente sin pérdida de tiempo. Sintió que volvía a enamorarse de ella en ese instante.

Cabalgaron durante casi dos días apenas descansando unas horas y prácticamente sin comer. Cuando llegaron al puerto y providencialmente encontraron un barco mercante que estaba por partir rumbo a Lorath, ya estaban medio congelados, exhaustos, hambrientos y dispuestos a abordar cualquier nave, incluso si su destino era uno de los siete infiernos.

El barco, aunque de buen tamaño, parecía tener más años encima que el mismo Muro y, por la forma en que crujió cuando lo abordaron, Jaime temió que naufragarían antes del amanecer. El capitán de la nave era un hombre menudo y moreno que, como su barco, parecía a punto de desbaratarse si el viento arreciaba un poco más, pero que les aseguró, con una confianza que rayaba en la pedantería, que su nave seguiría navegando hasta que el Mar Angosto se secara.

A pesar del optimismo del capitán, el desastre se presentó, aunque no en la forma de un naufragio como Jaime había temido.

Hacía apenas un par de horas que habían perdido de vista la costa cuando Brienne insistió en descansar en el diminuto camarote que tenían asignado. Si Jaime no supiera que su mujer se había criado en una isla y estaba tan acostumbrada al mar como a respirar, habría dado por sentado que el constante bamboleo del barco le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y sudaba. Estaba a unos pasos de la cama cuando Jaime tuvo que sostenerla antes de que se desplomara. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recostarla cuando ella empezó a sangrar profusamente. No había ningún maestre abordo y tampoco fue necesaria la presencia de la mujer del capitán para que les confirmara que acababa de sufrir un aborto.

Brienne simplemente asintió con estoicismo y se dejó atender por la improvisada comadrona; después, en total silencio, permitió que él se recostara a su lado. Enterró la cabeza en su pecho y permaneció así por horas, sin llorar, sin decir una palabra, casi sin moverse, dejándose acariciar el cabello por él, mientras las olas del mar los arrullaban suavemente como único paliativo.

Jaime nunca supo si su posterior palidez fue debida únicamente a la cantidad de sangre que perdió, a la tristeza de la pérdida, al alivio, o a la incertidumbre por lo que les esperaba del otro lado del mar.

Por su parte, nunca estuvo seguro de lo que sintió. Hasta ese momento no estaba enterado del estado de Brienne. No tuvo la oportunidad de ilusionarse o preocuparse y sus recuerdos durante esos días estaban llenos por la ansiedad que le causaba la idea de que ella no se recuperara o de que, pasado el tiempo, llegara a reprocharle la pérdida de ese niño. Cobardemente nunca se lo preguntó.

Jaime podía vivir sin hijos, sin una mano, sin su capa blanca, sin Roca Casterly, oro o propiedades, sin familia ni amigos; pero, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que sin ella no tenía ningún motivo para seguir adelante.

Al amanecer, sus primeras palabras mientras veía despuntar el sol fueron: "Estamos a salvo". Jaime sabía de sobra que no era así, que no volverían a estar seguros nunca. Pero también sabía que ella necesitaba aferrarse a ese ingenua esperanza y él, todavía sosteniéndola fuertemente entre sus brazos, asintió.

Jamás volvieron a hablar del tema. Cuando el tiempo pasó sin que Brienne quedara embarazada otra vez, asumieron, sin decirlo con palabras, que ella había quedado estéril después de lo ocurrido en el barco. Si alguno llegó a albergar la esperanza de tener hijos renunciaron a ella en silencio y sin reproches. Tenían otras cosas por las que estar agradecidos. Ella no paraba de repetir que estarían a salvo lejos de poniente, e inocentemente siguió creyéndolo hasta esa primera vez que se vieron obligados a salir huyendo.

Él, aunque lo guardaba para sí mismo, estaba profundamente agradecido de que su esposa hubiera recuperado la salud con tanta rapidez. La moza era fuerte, se lo había demostrado en incontables ocasiones, y se sintió también agradecido por eso.

Muchas veces, cuando la encontraba acariciando a uno de los potrillos recién nacidos, Jaime se preguntaba si ella estaba pensando en ese niño que no llegó a nacer. Si le dolía haberlo perdido o tomaba lo sucedido como una suerte. Porque después de todo, ¿qué vida habría sido la de ese pequeño? Condenado a huir de un lugar a otro sin tener jamás un sitio al que pudiera llamar hogar. No obstante, Jaime frecuentemente se encontraba soñando con sus hijos. Con Joffrey, con Myrcela y Tommen, y con ese otro pequeño que no llegó a existir.

Quizás Brienne también soñaba con ese hijo, con unas manos regordetas y un par de ojos azul zafiro. Con una risa que se metía tan dentro de su cabeza que ya no podía asegurar si el sueño era bendición o maldición. Algunas veces Jaime quería hablar de ello, pero imaginaba que, si se trataba de una herida ya cerrada, resultaría cruel volver a abrirla.

—Podrías escribirle. Ella me ha preguntado un par de veces por ti… —confesó Tyrion refiriéndose a Myrcella.

Jaime negó con la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que lo mejor que podía hacer por su hija era respetar su voluntad y mantenerla lejos de la mala reputación del Matarreyes.

—Ella me dejó muy claro que no desea tener tratos conmigo. Y creo que tiene razón —trató de sonar desinteresado.

—No deberías rendirte tan deprisa.

Jaime no pudo reprimir una risa nasal. Considerando que su cabeza prácticamente estaba rozando el filo del hacha, le parecía que 'deprisa' no resultaba una palabra adecuada. Sin embargo, no era Tyrion la primera persona en darle ese consejo.

—Brienne me dijo lo mismo cuando Myrcella se negó a recibirme en Dorne.

—Te casaste con una mujer inteligente —afirmó el hombrecillo, haciendo su jugada clave con un gesto de aburrimiento.

—Bueno, debía tener algún defecto. De lo contrario, nunca se habría casado conmigo —bromeó Jaime, mirando el tablero distraídamente y moviendo su pieza sin mucho análisis—. Cuando esto acabe, encárgate de hacerle saber que me hubiera gustado ser un mejor padre para… para ella —añadió después de un rato.

Tyrion asintió tragando saliva.

—Estoy seguro que de alguna forma, ella ya lo sabe —lo tranquilizó Tyrion.

Jaime sonrió con amargura. Le hubiera gustado tanto ser un mejor padre para todos sus hijos.

Con Joffrey jamás tuvo la oportunidad. Murió siendo un extraño para él, un extraño al que llegó a despreciar, aunque eso era algo que sólo se podía confesar sí mismo y a Brienne.

Con Tommen no tuvo tiempo. Cuando se enteró de su muerte y de la de Cersei estaba a semanas de distancia. La versión oficial era que un traidor infiltrado en la fortaleza los había envenenado a ambos. Jaime estaba seguro de que la muerte provino de la misma mano de Cersei que, una vez sabiéndose perdida, prefirió convertirse en su propio verdugo y ofrecer el mismo destino su único hijo. El pequeño y regordete Tommen, con su mirada dulce y sus gatos.

No podía culpar a Myrcella por guardarle rencor, por querer olvidarlo a él junto con todas las humillaciones sufridas al hacerse público su verdadero origen.

En su juventud nunca había soñado con ser padre, cierto; pero con el tiempo había llegado a desear ser uno capaz de velar por el bienestar de los hijos que ya había engendrado. Desafortunadamente, no importaba de que forma jugara, la vida estaba empeñada en no dejarlo ganar esa partida.

—Perdiste, de nuevo —declaró Tyrion después de hacer su jugada final, con un tono casi profético.

Jaime sonrió con pesar.


	5. Noche 9

_Recuerden decirme qué les parece. _

_Saludos y gracias por leer! =)_

* * *

**5. Noche 9**

—Verdaderamente es una habitación muy bonita —aseguró Anya, la primera vez que la recorrió—. La reina es una persona muy generosa, mi señor.

—Tengo que aceptar que no esperaba un trato tan magnánimo—aceptó Jaime, mientras la chica seguía supervisando cada detalle del cuarto—. Aunque…

Anya se detuvo y con la ceja elevada lo miró casi ofendida.

—Aunque —continuó Jaime— creo que su generosidad es una muestra de aprecio hacia mi hermano. Pero eso habla bien de ella —concluyó Jaime.

—¿Por qué es un Lannister? —preguntó la joven con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un tono bastante altanero.

A Jaime le causó risa el comportamiento de la chica. Evidentemente sentía gran lealtad por su reina y eso también hablaba bien de Daenerys. Aerys inspiraba terror entre sus sirvientes y consejeros cercanos, no respeto ni fidelidad.

Anya le resultaba agradable. Supuso que a Tyrion también debía agradarle esa insolencia disfrazada de timidez y por eso la había elegido para hacerle compañía.

—No, por ser una Lannister, no. Porque Tyrion es un hombre inteligente. Rodearse y dejarse asesorar por gente así es una prueba de sensatez.

—Su señor padre también fue Mano del Rey Aerys y no terminaron bien —dijo Anya con tono sombrío.

—No —Jaime suspiró con pesar, su padre era un hombre extraordinariamente hábil y capaz, pero orgulloso e inflexible y Aerys… mejor no pensar en él—. Pero ellos carecían de algo que Tyrion y tu reina tienen: justicia y compasión.

Anya relajó entonces los brazos y por un largo rato lo estudió hasta aparentemente estar convencida de su sinceridad. Luego bajo la mirada.

—La reina es una persona compasiva —le aseguró ella—. Por lo menos, me parece que trata de serlo; pero no creo que su compasión le alcance para perdonar su vida, mi señor…

Había algo de tristeza en el tono de la chica, lo que hizo a Jaime sonreír agradecido, mientras Anya, todavía con la mirada baja, ocupaba un lugar junto a la mesa.

—Vine aquí a morir, pequeña. No pido ni espero la compasión de tu reina. Sólo quiero creer que será justa con mi esposa y la dejará fuera de cualquier cuenta que quiera saldar conmigo.

De alguna forma, sus palabras sonaron casi como una oración. Y hacía tanto tiempo que él había perdido la fe que la idea le resultó ridícula.

—Estoy segura de que la reina no le hará ningún daño a Lady Brienne —declaró la chica con total confianza—. Incluso si usted y Lord Tywin no tuvieron la misma generosidad con su padre y el resto de su familia— le reprochó Anya.

—Hubiera dado mi vida por salvar la de Rhaegar —espetó ofendido.

Jaime se acercó a la ventana y recordó a aquél extraño hombre que tocaba con más cariño el arpa que la espada. Por alguna razón siempre lo recordaba cantando o tocando algún instrumento y no blandiendo un arma. Algunas veces pensaba en lo que habría sucedido si Tywin hubiera tenido éxito al tratar de casar a Cersei con Rhaegar. Ella se habría enamorado, podrían haber sido felices. Él, por supuesto, habría buscado la muerte en cada maldita batalla hasta encontrarla, pero por lo menos un par de guerras se habrían evitado. Todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

Jamás habría conocido a Brienne. Jamás habría…

—Pero sí asesinó a su padre… De los cuatros reyes que mi señor sirvió, asesinó a uno y dejó morir al resto—la voz de Anya lo sacó de sus tristes cavilaciones.

Dos de esos reyes habían sido sus hijos y uno hubiera resultado una amenaza tan grande para el reino como lo había sido Aerys. ¿Habría tenido el valor de acabar con la vida de Joffrey como lo había hecho con Aerys? Esa pregunta lograba que se le erizara la piel.

La muchacha lo miraba con insolencia y su gesto acusador de pronto lo exacerbó. Jaime había visto una mirada así antes, cuando a los seis años el Maestre encargado de su educación lo reprendía y lo obligaba a pasar horas de pie recitando la historia reciente de cada una de las casas importantes de poniente. Él soportaba la mirada hosca del hombre y el castigo, porque sabía que, de no obedecer, su padre se enteraría y lo que menos deseaba Jaime era pasar toda una tarde escuchando las altas expectativas que se tenían respecto al futuro Señor de la Roca, y como Jaime estaba quedando muy por debajo de ellas.

Pero ya no era un niño y no tenía porque justificarse frente a una chiquilla del servicio por más simpática que le resultara. Por más solo que se sintiera no le permitiría a nadie juzgarlo. Ni siquiera a Daenerys Targaryen, aceptaría su sentencia, pero sin justificarse.

—Es tarde. Creo que deberías marcharte —le dijo con el tono más frío y 'Lannister' que pudo encontrar.

Por un momento la jovencita pareció confundida, llegó a ponerse de pie y dar un par de vacilantes pasos hacía la puerta. Luego retrocedió y regresó a su lado.

—Lo siento, mi señor. No quise ofenderlo. Yo sólo repetía lo que la gente dice. No fue mi intención juzgarlo —Jaime no se molestó en mirarla; estaba harto de que la gente se sintiera con derecho a juzgarlo sin siquiera tratar de conocer sus razones. De pronto la soledad ya no parecía tan desagradable.

Jaime se echó en la cama esperando que la muchacha entendiera la indirecta y se marchara de una vez. No lo hizo, lentamente se acercó a la mesa y empezó a olfatear la comida con la mirada de un crío frente a una bandeja de caramelos.

—¿Le molesta a mi señor si antes de irme como algo? —Preguntó humildemente.

Él se encogió de hombros y la chica no esperó otra invitación. Tomó asiento, sirvió una pequeña ración en su plato y empezó a comer despacio. Jaime apenas la vio comer un par de bocados antes de comenzar sentirse adormilado; los movimientos lentos y estudiados de Anya le provocaban una somnolencia pesada que no trató de combatir.

—Usted tiene razón, la reina aprecia mucho a su hermano y por eso puede estar tranquilo, Lady Brienne no sufrirá ningún daño, estoy segura de que la reina la respetara.

—Eso es lo único que me importa —aseguró con los ojos cerrados—. Lo único que importa.

—Me imaginó que su boda debió ser todo un evento —murmuró Anya, Jaime ya no estaba seguro de seguir despierto, sus recuerdos no necesitaban recibir aliento alguno para acudir a él, dormido o despierto, siempre estaban listos y frescos.

—No, me temo que nuestra boda estuvo muy lejos de ser el evento de la temporada —sonrió con añoranza—. Nos casamos en el Muro. Antes de una batalla y pensando que nuestro matrimonio solamente duraría unas horas.

Sueño o recuerdo, de pronto se encontró reviviendo aquella tarde. De pie frente al septón mientras decía sus palabras y se empeñaba en ignorar el hecho de que aquellas eran sus últimas horas. Sólo tenía que concentrarse en los ojos de Brienne para que todo lo demás perdiera importancia.

Él sabía que pocas personas le eran leales, por supuesto, nadie de forma tan fiera como Brienne. Estaba seguro de que ella lo respetaba, y le tenía un cariño que estaba más allá de la gratitud, pero hasta ese día no entendió que el miedo que tenía de perderla estaba correspondido.

Todos sabían que la moza era 'su hombre de confianza'. Su segundo al mando y su apoyo más firme, lo mismo en el campo de batalla que al momento de tomar decisiones. Siempre a su lado ocupando el lugar de su inexistente mano derecha.

Sin embargo, durante toda la reunión la moza estuvo haciendo gestos murmurando por lo bajo y poniendo trabas a todo cuanto él decía. El resto de los hombres empezaban a soltar risitas disimuladas y a intercambiar miradas burlonas que Brienne parecía encantada de alentar oponiéndosele abiertamente.

Sí, el plan era algo más que arriesgado, era desde cualquier ángulo una misión suicida, pero era lo único que podían hacer para mantener el peligro lejos de Guardiaoriente y permitir que los refuerzos pudieran desembarcar sin ser masacrados antes de tocar tierra.

Antes de que terminara de explicar el plan, la moza apretó los labios y salió con la fuerza de un huracán azotando la puerta. Jaime se obligó a mantenerse impasible.

—Me parece caballeros que nuestra dama está lidiando con algunos días difíciles y tendremos que continuar sin ella —trató de bromear, logró algunas risas forzadas y continuó hasta afinar los últimos detalles.

Consiguió llegar hasta el final reprimiendo los deseos de salir detrás de ella para zarandearla y ponerla en su lugar. Aquella conducta le era totalmente atípica. Generalmente era ella la primera en apoyarlo, incluso durante esos primeros días cuando todos lo escuchaban con recelo y se oponían a sus planes.

Le había llevado lunas ganarse la confianza de esos hombres y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera Brienne, echara por tierra su esfuerzo.

Fue el primero en abandonar el salón y sin un segundo pensamiento salió a buscarla. Mientras recorría pasillos y habitaciones la falsa tranquilidad con que se había disfrazado lo abandonó y al recordar la forma en que ella lo había enfrentado delante de todos la furia lo invadió otra vez. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era contar con el respeto y confianza de la gente a su mando durante una batalla. Su conducta era totalmente injustificables.

Cuando finalmente la encontró, ya sentía deseos de dejarla colgando en lo más alto del muro por unas horas. Sobre todo cuando notó que ella también lo miraba con ira y a punto de estallar. Aquello ya rondaba los límites de la locura.

—¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para desobedecerme así? —rugió tomándola del brazo con tanta fuerza que la moza se giró por el mismo impulso.

Tenía el pecoso rostro rojo de furia y casi podía escucharla rechinar los dientes.

—No voy a apoyar una estupidez como la que acabas de ordenar y mucho menos voy a permitir que me rebajes delante de todos —le gritó soltando su brazo antes de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

El impulso lo hizo golpearse el codo y el par de costillas que aún estaban adoloridas de la batalla anterior. Agradeció el dolor, el dolor físico era fácil de controlar, le despejaba la cabeza y agilizaba la mente.

—Di una maldita orden y la vas a cumplir si es que quieres seguir aquí. De lo contrario toma tus cosas y lárgate ahora mismo. Es tu decisión —a diferencia de ella, él no gritó, pero jamás, ni siquiera durante su primer encuentro se había dirigido a ella con tanta frialdad.

Por un breve momento ella pareció sorprendida, herida; sin embargo se repuso de inmediato y volvió a enfrentarlo.

—Soy tan capaz como cualquiera de los hombres que escogiste para ir Estoy completa… eso me hace más capaz que tú. ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí? —trató de moderar su tono pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Tú vas a ir al frente de ellos, ¿verdad? —por supuesto, aunque ella había salido antes de que él informara quien iría al frente de la misión, Brienne lo había sabido desde que Jaime sugirió la idea—. Déjame ir contigo —le suplicó rindiéndose al fin.

—No puedo pedirle a mis hombres que hagan algo que yo no soy capaz de hacer —le explicó con voz baja—. Y te necesito aquí en mi ausencia. Necesito alguien de mi entera confianza que se haga cargo de las cosas si no regreso. ¿Lo entiendes?

La tomó de la mano, esta vez con gentileza, pero ella trató de alejarse. Fue entonces que Jaime lo entendió. Estaba asustada, Tenía miedo por él. Toda su ira se esfumó.

La moza tenía razón, era mucho más capaz que la mayoría de los hombres que tenía a su mando. La había visto muchas veces en combate y sabía de lo que era capaz, sin embargo, en ese momento sólo era una jovencita vulnerable e insegura.

Ella apretó los labios y con un rápido movimiento limpió la rebelde lágrima que escurrió por su mejilla sin autorización. Asintió de mala gana.

Nunca había notado lo largas y rubias que eran sus pestañas. Ya estaba tan cerca de ella que en medio de un arrebato y sin siquiera pensarlo apretó aún más su muñeca mientras la besaba con una ternura que lo desbordaba.

Y ella le correspondió. Al principio con torpeza e inseguridad, pero luego su entusiasmo se intensificó de tal forma que parecía incapaz de respirar si sus labios no estaban pegados a los de él. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que Jaime fantaseaba con la idea de tenerla entre los brazos que antes de notarlo ya estaban en su habitación quitándose la ropa con torpeza y maldiciendo cada vez que se veían obligados a separar los labios.

Quizás porque entendió que tenían muy poco tiempo para eso, ella rápidamente venció la timidez,. No hubo explicaciones ni declaraciones apasionadas. Las promesas eran un lujo que no podían permitirse y el tiempo que tenían era tan limitado que perder un segundo parecía un pecado que ninguno de los siete podría perdonarles.

Jaime habría deseado tener horas enteras para conocer y memorizar su cuerpo, para probarlo con calma y, después de un largo análisis, elegir su sitio favorito para besarla, ubicar con exactitud los lugares en los que lograba hacerla estremecer, pero la vida apenas le regalaba unos momentos y no estaba dispuesto a gastarlos lamentándose por todo aquello que ya no podía ser. Hizo que cada segundo contara para ambos y a pesar de todo bendijo a su destino por concederle ese último deseo.

Apenas un par de horas después regresaron al salón tomados de la mano, sonriendo e ignorando las miradas burlonas de los pocos hombres que aún quedaban ahí. Jaime asignó las últimas misiones y dio un par de órdenes más hasta que poco a poco él y Brienne quedaron solos nuevamente.

Jaime partiría a primera hora y todos se habían marchado deseosos de aprovechar las que bien podían ser sus últimas horas de vida. El vino había empezado a correr con abundancia horas antes, mientras aún recibían órdenes. En el comedor los esperaba el mejor banquete que podían esperar con lo limitado de sus recursos.

—Vamos a comer, moza —le dijo, enrollando los últimos mapas antes de tomarla por la cintura y mirarla como si estuviera a punto de desvestirla otra vez— Me dejaste exhausto —susurró en su oído.

Olfateó su cuello para asegurarse de haber dejado su aroma bien impregnado en ella. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja sólo para grabarse bien su sabor y sonrió enternecido y feliz cuando ella se sonrojó hasta la misma raíz del cabello. La besó suavemente, ya sin prisas, fantaseando con la idea de que podría seguir haciéndolo por muchos años más.

Jaime siempre había asegurado que solamente se sentía completamente vivo cuando estaba en medio de una batalla o en la cama. Ahora se sentía el más afortunado de los hombres porque podía compartir ambas experiencias con la misma mujer. Con su mujer.

—No, creo que prefiero asistir al servicio del septón antes —confesó casi avergonzada de que alguien pudiera adivinar que estaba deseosa de orar por él. Orar por un milagro que lo hiciera regresar a salvo con ella.

Jaime no creía que rogar a los dioses tuviera más efecto sobre una batalla que una buena espada, pero entendía la clase de consuelo que un poco de espiritualidad podía brindar. La paz de creer que los dioses aprobaban y bendecían cada decisión tomada.

—Vamos juntos entonces —la tomó de la mano mientras ella sonreía de una forma dulce e ingenua.

Jaime sabía que había fallado muchas veces al momento de tomar la mejor decisión, pero mientras caminaba de la mano con Brienne también estuvo seguro de que los mismos dioses, si existían, habían colocado a esa mujer en su vida para finalmente señalarle el camino correcto.

Se detuvo abruptamente a la mitad del pasillo y antes de que ella lo imitara tomó la decisión.

—Cásate conmigo —ella abrió la boca, pero no logró articular ningún sonido—. Ahora mismo.

No necesitó argumentar que con seguridad no tendrían más ocasiones. Estaba implícito que sus oportunidades de sobrevivir eran pocas y que sobre todo, deseaba que su relación con ella por breve que ésta fuera, no quedara en la clandestinidad.

Ella no dudó, después de todo, el daño de haber sido la amante del Matarreyes era mayor que el de ser su respetable viuda. Asintió levemente, casi le pareció bonita en ese momento.

En el fin del mundo, a la mitad de la noche, frente a un septón harapiento y con una capa prestada Brienne se convirtió en su esposa, teniendo por único regalo de bodas la certeza de quedar viuda en unas horas más.

Todavía recordaba lo distraído que había estado durante la ceremonia. Por alguna razón toda su atención estaba concentrada en la mano de Brienne sobre la suya, _atada_ a la suya. Le parecía increíble que una mano tan tosca pudiera ser a la vez tan gentil y proporcionar caricias tan suaves y delicadas. El septón tuvo que carraspear y volver a pedirle que dijera sus palabras para que él pudiera quitar los ojos de sus manos entrelazadas. Ella sonreía, parecía feliz como una novia campesina enamorada que espera entusiasmada el inicio de su nueva vida.

El septón terminó la ceremonia y les anunció que, oficialmente, eran marido y mujer. Sin embargo, Jaime no terminaba de sentirlo así. Tampoco la había sentido completamente suya momentos atrás cuando se le había entregado por primera vez. Los pocos hombres que asistieron como testigos, aplaudieron y silbaron mientras ellos se besaban. Si estaban sorprendidos o desaprobaban lo que estaba pasando todos disimularon bien, y los felicitaron con entusiasmo. Después de todo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que lo habían despojado de la capa blanca y su presencia en el Muro era voluntaria.

Milagrosamente, tres días después regresó de la misión; herido y cansado pero vivo. Ella atendió sus heridas y luego se recostó a su lado. Pasaron la noche abrazados, él estaba demasiado adolorido y débil para algo más. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, ella estaba todavía a su lado, entre sus brazos. Adormilada abrió los ojos y le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa casi infantil.

—Te amo, mi señora esposa —le susurró él a modo de saludo, quitando de su rostro parte del cabello pajizo que le cubría lo ojos.

—Y yo a ti, mi señor esposo —contestó ella en medio de un suspiro antes de acercarse a él con renovada timidez.

Sólo entonces sintió que verdaderamente era su mujer.

Jaime no abrió los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente. Ni Anya no los restos de la comida estaban ya en la habitación.


End file.
